Nonexistent Sanity
by Caius Quo Bright
Summary: Peter Kirkland has been taken to a mental ward, even though he's not crazy. Is he? Insane!Sealand and other insane countries. Implied USUK. Rated T for Arthur's language. short chapters  400words
1. Chapter 1

Arthur Kirkland pulled on his jacket over his white hospital uniform and checked the clock. Exactly ten minutes until he needed to show up for his job at the Ward for the Criminally Insane.

"Heeeey, Arthur! You leaving for work already?" asked Alfred Jones, Arthur's roommate. Arthur sighed.

"No, I'm going to go cook for the Prime Minister. Yes, I'm going to work, you git!" Arthur replied angrily.

"But you might get back from work late again!"

"Why the bloody hell do you care?"

"Cuz then Francis might come looking for you and come here and be a pervert!"

"Bonnefoy only came once! You're such a child!"

"Arthuuuuuur," whined Alfred, "pleeeeease stay here a little longer?"

"Hell no!"

Alfred pouted. Sighing, Arthur looked at the clock and jumped in alarm.

"Shit! I'm going to be late!" Arthur hurriedly put his shoes on and grabbed his briefcase. "Bye, love," Arthur kissed Alfred on the cheek before rushing out the door.

[1 hour later]

A dark-haired Asian man walked in to Arthur's office.

"Sir, the new patient has arrived," he said.

"Ah, thank you Mr. Honda. He is which of these...?" Arthur asked, holding up his massive pile of paperwork.

"Um.. s-sir... his name is..." Kiku Honda paused.

"What? Is this name hard to pronounce?"

"N-no, sir, it's just that... d-do you have a brother?

"I do- or I did. I have not seen him for a while, why?"

"B-because, sir, the new patient's name is..."

"Is...?"

"Uh...um..."

"What's his bloody name?"

"P-Peter Kirkland, sir."

Arthur stiffened. He sat frozen for a second, then quickly sifted through the paperwork in front of him, searching for the name that he had not heard in years. Peter Kirkland. The file Arthur found read:

Peter Kirkland

male

age: 13

previous residence: London, England

diagnosis: schizophrenia, multiple personality disorder, i.e. homicidal tendencies

previous treatment: none

family: Genivive Kirkland (mother, deceased), Henry Kirkland (father, deceased), Arthur Kirkland (brother, age 23)

Arthur's face went smooth, hiding the raging torrents of emotion that were threatening to take over his mind. Kiku gulped.

"Bring him in," Arthur said in an emotionless voice.

"Yes sir."

As soon as Kiku left, Arthur gripped the edge of his desk shakily. Peter Kirkland... Arthur shook his head.

Clear all thoughts of him, he ordered himself. He's just another patient.

The problem was, Arthur knew Peter wouldn't be a normal patient.

Peter struggled against the straightjacket fitfully. They didn't understand, he wasn't crazy, he wasn't, he wasn't, he wasn't...

was he?

No, no, no, no, NO! He couldn't be, no no no sir.

Peter fell over after ten more minutes of struggling.

Maybe he had problems remembering things at times, yeah, but he wasn't insane!

Was he?

They'd taken him away to jail yesterday, Peter didn't know why, he just passed out and then he woke up and had red paint on his front and cuffs on his wrists. He'd asked why he was all chained up and the policeman holding him looked at him like he was crazy.

I'm not crazy, he'd yelled at the officer. I'M NOT CRAZY!

Now he was being taken to the madhouse, he didn't belong there, no no no NO!

Peter would've screamed his frustration if they hadn't put a gag on him, stupid, stupid, he wasn't crazy, he wasn't crazy, no, no, no, NO!

_You could just let go_, whispered a voice in his head, _you could sleep, they'd let you go, sleep, Peter, sleep...be the weakling I know you are, sleep, baby, coward, weakling, sleep..._

"NO!" Peter screamed around his gag, "NO NO NO NO NO!" he thrashed around, his restraints cutting into his pale skin, while the voice continued to pull, to mock, _You're weak, so weak, Peter, hahaha, weakling, coward, baby, ha, ha, HA!_

The medical truck's door slammed open and Peter was dragged out, that voice still jeering at him, _Look, so weak, you can't even stand with those bonds, you can't take them off, ha, ha, ha, HA!_

"Sedate him!" yelled a nurse. Peter knew what would happen then, the voice would win, it would, it always did, it's not fair...

The needle plunged Peter into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter awoke in a dark room. He moved to turn on the light when he realized he couldn't. He couldn't move at all. Memories from the past day flooded into his mind, and he almost screamed at the vividly, bloodily painted pictures in his mind's eye. The voice inside him sniggered. _I could've thrown them off for you, but you didn't let me so I thought I would remind you why I'm here, _said the voice. Shut the fuck up! Peter yelled inwardly, this is your fault! Peter struggled against his straightjacket and gave up after rolling a couple of feet and hitting a padded wall multiple times.

The door creaked as it opened and a bright white light shone out of the crack. A nurse walked in with another needle, full of a sloshing clear liquid. Peter managed to sit up and scoot farther from the door before the nurse was fully into the room. Glaring at the nurse, Peter shook off the gag. Spitting out some rouge threads, he let out a long, creative stream of curse words in the poor nurse's direction, who staggered backward in shock, wondering how the hell a thirteen year old knew all those words.

"What's going on in here?" yelled a voice from down the hall. The sound of running feet grew louder and louder until they ceased as the person stopped behind the nurse. Peter leaned against the padded wall and pushed himself to a standing position.

"Bloody hell, who the fuck knows all those curse words?" the owner of the voice said as the nurse moved aside.

Peter's eyes widened as he took in the man before him. A man who looked like an older version of Peter.

Peter lunged at his older brother, fury written all over Peter's face.

Arthur, startled, instinctively braced himself as Peter flung himself at Arthur._ LEMME AT 'EM!_ screamed the voice inside Peter. Peter gave in.

His personality changed.

Now, Peter's face had a malicious smile in place of the ugly grimace he had worn before, and a wicked laugh tore itself from Peter's throat.

Arthur jumped into the hallway, knowing that sound all too well. It was the sound of something less than human, far cleverer, far more evil…

And that owned nothing close to sanity at all.  
>The panicked nurse yelled for help, as Peter charged Arthur again and again, buffeting him with anything Peter could use, including an unabridged version of the verbal abuse directed at the nurse before.<p>

All this Arthur took in.

Then, the insane one was off of him, and Arthur stood up, panting, scratches on his face and neck bleeding.

Peter flailed around as the other orderlies tried to restrain him, as the nurse tried to administer the sedative via needle.

"YOU BASTARD," Peter screamed in Arthur's general direction as the nurse pushed the needle into Peter's arm. Arthur flinched, knowing that there would be more to come, but the sedative took effect and Peter drifted off, angry tears seeping from behind his eyelids.

Arthur turned and walked away from the hellish scene.

~Many hours later~

Arthur wearily unlocked the door to his flat, his shoes scuffing along the doormat as he shuffled in through the doorway.

"Arthur!" yelled a certain blonde American as he glomped his overworked lover.

"Ow, OW! You git, get off of me!" Arthur said, staggering backward a couple steps. He managed to push Alfred off of him before he heard a familiar annoying laugh.

"OHONHONHONHONHON~ YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD GET AWAY FROM ME, MON AMOUR-" exclaimed a certain Frenchman right before Arthur punched him full force.

"YOU BLOODY FROG, HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?" Arthur screamed with rage.

"Oh, mon amour, little Alfie let me in, of course!"

"I AM NOT YOUR LOVE!"

"Ma petite Anglias tarte~"

"I AM NOT YOUR LITTLE ENGLISH TART EITHER, YOU BASTARD!"

"Ohonhonhon, it's not like you could make one, either~!"

"GRAAAAA!"

Sometimes, I wonder who's actually knowing what they're saying, thought Alfred.

**I know it's late and short! Don't kill me!**

**Anyway, just wanted to say: 5 reviews=next chapter!**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gomenasai! Gomenasai!**

**I've been so very lazy lately and not updated at all for you, my loyal readers!**

**Please forgive me! I'm such a lazy little author!**

**Aaaaaand now, the long-awaited Chapter 3!**

**In this chapter, Matthew is the same age as Peter! So, I guess you could say it has Insane! And Child!Canada.**

****

Peter groaned as he woke up. To his relief, he was no longer in the dark hole of solitary confinement, but a better lit cell with a barred window letting in grimy light.

_Good morning, sunshine!_ sang the voice inside his head.

No thanks to you, he thought, you're the one who got me stuck in here in the first place!

_You called me, _the voice, sounding a bit pouty, _and I helped you deal with that bastard Arthur, and I would've finished the job if it wasn't for that stupid nurse._

Peter frowned. This was true, and Peter wouldn't have minded at all if that had happened.

In the shadows of the room, another voice stirred.

"Hello?"

Peter jumped- as well as he could for the straightjacket- and scooted away from the shadowy corner.

"I'm not going to hurt you," it said, moving closer. Peter heard the rustle of clothes as a young boy moved out of the shadows.

"Who're you?" Peter asked, sounding braver than he felt.

"I'm Matthew," said the boy, pushing his light brown hair away from his pale face. Matthew cocked his head. "You're new here, aren't you?'

Peter steeled himself. "What if I am?"

"I heard your screams down the hall, and you're in a straightjacket. O'ly the new ones come in straightjackets."

Peter noticed then that Matthew's hands and arms were free, and he felt a pang of jealousy.

"What have you got against Dr. Kirkland? He's the nicest doctor here-"

"He's a bastard," Peter snapped, turning his head away from Matthew. Matthew took the hint.

"If only life was as simple as love and hate," Matthew whispered, his eyes sparkling in a less-than-sane way.

****

After managing to dislodge Francis off of his person, Arthur smoothed his jacket and glared at said pervert.

"Francis," he said as calmly as physically possible at this point, "I want you to please- PLEASE- get out of my house and away from Alfred."

"Ohonhonhon, but of course! Anything for mon amou-"

"OUT, DAMMIT!"

Arthur sent Francis flying out the door.

****

**It's late and short! I don't have enough talent or motivation for something longer than 400 words! I need motivation! And inspiration! And another coffee!**

**Peter: Mattie, you do NOT get any more coffee.**

**Me: Whyyyy? I lurves mah coffeh!**

**Arthur: Because you just screwed with the Queen's English, you bloody wanker.**

**Bye-nii!**


	4. Sorry

Sorry, guys. I've pretty much given up this story, so it is now up for adoption!

Please pm me with your request to adopt and make sure it includes a bit of your ideas for the continuing of this story. Once I deem someone worthy, I will delete this fanfiction if I can figure out how to do that.

I love you all! Thank you for supporting my brief moment of awesome!


End file.
